Adventures of lydia deetz in kablammy world chapter 4
Transcript (on the way to the main event) 9-Volt: Good! lydia deetz: Hey 9 volt, I am taking a shot! (CBeebies wash song was played as dawn and hector are taking a bath) Henry: one two three four it's been fun to play with... (music stops, Lydia throws the cd) dawn: we are really enjoying that lydia deetz: I know! (Gasps) I know! Mr kukui! Professor kukui: what’s that now? lydia deetz: I hate the CBeebies wash song professor kukui: ok lydia, you win, I choose the song, the 1984 version of the muppet babies theme Song 9 volt: wha? (theme song plays, Elmo and Zoe enters as kukui and Lydia dances) Elmo and Zoe: Muppet Babies, we make our dreams come true Muppet Babies, we'll do the same for you Professor kukui: When your room looks kinda weird and you wish that you weren't there Lydia deetz: Just close your eyes and make believe and you can be anywhere Professor kukui: I like adventure Lydia deetz: I like romance Fozzie: I love great jokes Animal: Animal dance!! Scooter: I've got my computer Lydia deetz: I swing through the air Rowlf: I play the piano Gonzo: And I have blue hair Bunsen: Me, I invent things Beaker: Mee mee mee meee! Nanny: Is everything all right in here? All: Yes, Nanny Elmo and Zoe: Muppet Babies, we make our dreams come true Muppet Babies, we'll do the same for you Muppet Muppet Muppet Muppet Babies Babies Babies Babies Make dreams come true 9-Volt: (claps for lydia) Wonderful! Dawn: see? (at citv studio) clarissa: lydia, kukui, you can take your seats in the audience. timmy mallett: Guys, where is Elmo and Zoe? clarissa: they are doing evening, you need to talk after the show is finished. Ok? Anyways. And we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2... (The On Air sign flashes with music beginning the show) Elmo and Zoe: It's a lovely brand new day Time to wake up, time to play Noon time, lunch time, sun is high Lunch and a nap –the hours fly Afternoon- it's time for friends Having fun that never ends Evening comes, the sun goes down Now it's bath and supper time The sky is dark the stars are bright Now it's time to say goodnight woman: Now it’s... evening. Elmo and Zoe: The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark, We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and ducks We sit by the window pane, Look, it's twilight again Our toy-room is a mess Puzzles and pieces of chess We put our toys to sleep Now the toy- box is neat Bye bye, Pete the dog Bye Bye,Hop the frog Tomorrow we shall meet The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and ducks Zoe: Time to wash our hands and eat (Music stops, Jo O’Meara enters) Jo O’meara: Scuse me, 'scuse me, sorry. Sorry, emu, I, uh, I hate to do this. Emu: What...What's happening? Jo o‘meara: They want me in the line. Emu: Well, where do I go? Jo O’meara: Home? Emu: Okay, but I still get paid for today, right? Jo o’meara: I...I wouldn't know, you need to talk to the other s club 7 members. leaves. Zoe: Sorry. trips. You okay? Emu: What do you care? Zoe: Time to wash our hands and eat Elmo: Suppertime is such a treat Elmo and Zoe: Splashing in the bath is so much fun It means the day is almost done Elmo: Our pajamas go over our head Zoe: We brush our teeth before going to bed Elmo and Zoe: We take a look In our favorite book Goodnight to all our friends The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and duuuu duuuu ducks To sparrows, chicks and duuuu duuu ducks Soon it will be dark